five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 October 2015
03:21 :) 04:04 Hello. 04:04 Hello. 05:37 . 07:13 MLG Vocapup!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:17 Senpie? :( 09:04 . 09:06 GAO SENPIE 09:06 IM MAKING A GOOGLE DOODLE 09:09 So you're here 09:09 Please explain to me what a 09:09 "Google Doodle" 09:09 is 09:09 uh 09:09 senpie, 09:10 do you know how you see a picture of the word "google" on the main page 09:10 well 09:12 it basically submitting drawing to replace that for a certain time 09:12 of course, it still has to say "google" 09:12 Ah, I see 09:12 of course, i'm making it anime themed 09:13 https://www.google.com/doodle4google/enter.html 09:13 please allow me to see a screenshot of your current work 09:14 uh 09:14 hang on 09:14 :) 09:15 https://join.me/324-624-385 09:15 clICK IT SENPIE 09:16 GAO SENPIE 09:16 it is loading 09:16 k 09:17 wait 09:17 wtf senpie 09:19 ??? 09:22 Hai 09:22 NEW USER CHAAAAAAAAN 09:22 HOLT SHET 09:22 GAO SENPIE 09:23 NEW USER CHAN 09:23 ??? 09:23 Oh, she was here yesterday. 09:23 Hello again 09:23 oh 09:23 shet 09:23 XD 09:22 HOLT SHET 09:22 GAO SENPIE 09:23 NEW USER CHAN 09:23 ??? 09:23 Oh, she was here yesterday. 09:23 Hello again 09:23 oh 09:23 shet 09:23 XD 09:25 i like your name. MLGGGGGG 09:25 * ThatFoxyGirl plays airhorn 09:27 k 09:30 may i ask... what is fnaf world? 09:31 a gaem 09:31 o think 09:31 *i 09:31 well, yeah... 09:31 i thought there was a film coming out this year too? 09:27 k 09:30 may i ask... what is fnaf world? 09:31 a gaem 09:31 o think 09:31 *i 09:31 well, yeah... 09:31 i thought there was a film coming out this year too? 09:35 lal 09:35 idk 09:36 brb 09:47 09:30 may i ask... what is fnaf world? 09:31 a gaem 09:31 o think 09:31 *i 09:31 well, yeah... 09:31 i thought there was a film coming out this year too? 09:35 lal 09:35 idk 09:36 brb 09:47 09:51 Senpie 09:51 wot 09:51 Yes 09:51 i do art 09:51 deal with it 09:51 Intriguing, MarioVsSonicFan 09:51 Why 09:52 Because batman 09:52 *Ahem* 09:52 Oh 09:52 Not Gud anofs 09:53 beoch 09:53 ThatFoxyGirl, FNaF World is an RPG featuring resedigned versions of the FNaF characters in a cutsey setting. Scott made it because, while he loved the characters, he started to get bored of horror games, and wanted something new. That, and the FNaF canon series is over anyway. Every animatronic ever in the games + The paper plates and the Crying Child will be playable, with maybe even a few secret ones we don't know about. For more, visit http://fnafworld.com/ 09:55 Hello. 09:55 Woah... i don't even wanna try and name every animatronic on there 09:55 ...? 09:56 CHALLENGE ACCEPTED 09:56 No 09:57 Hi 09:57 Uhhh anyone here 09:58 Ok than 09:58 Withered Mangle, Toy Golden Freddy, BALLOON GIRL!? DO THESE EXIST? 09:58 No 09:58 Idk of JJ is a gi l,or not 09:58 girl or not* 09:59 JJ? 09:59 No 09:59 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Toy Foxy, Balloon boy, The Puppet, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Paper Plate BB, Paper Plate Freddy, Paper Plate Bonnie, Crying Child, Springtrap, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, Phantom Puppet, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Balloon Girl, 3 endoskeletons, Nightmare Freddy, NIghtmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Spring Bonnie, Fredbear, Plushtrap 09:59 This "Withered Mangle" is the Mangle we've seen in the games, the repaired Mangle is Toy Foxy 09:59 jOSH SENPIE 09:59 Toy Golden Freddy is Fredbear, 09:59 Balloon Girl is also known as JJ 10:00 YOU'RE HERE 10:45 pls senpie 10:46 PLS GAO SENPIE 10:47 maybe 10:47 k 10:47 but it lags my computer to no end to go on join.me 10:47 so 10:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VjoU7ZKNGE 10:56 JOSH SENPIE 10:56 YOU'RE BACK 10:56 jeebus 11:06 NEW USER CHANS 11:06 MY FUCKING GOD 11:06 ohoi vinneh 11:07 What 11:07 ThatFoxyGirl is just an alt of Typhoon from SAOF 11:08 Though the other two I have no idea. 11:08 k 11:08 Alisakura is Percy 11:08 ic 11:08 well 11:08 vinneh did you fucking invite them here 11:09 ... or some shit 11:09 nah 11:09 k 11:09 I just got home 11:09 oh 11:09 shit 11:09 homework 11:09 Microsoft edge is laggy as sh*t 11:10 you can keep that uncensored 11:10 just sayin 11:10 ye 11:10 Chrome pls 11:11 brb 11:13 k 11:14 aw yiss I missed always having to reload bc of the AFK button disappearing 11:15 lol 11:16 Wait who's Percy??? 11:09 Microsoft edge is laggy as sh*t 11:10 you can keep that uncensored 11:10 just sayin 11:10 ye 11:10 Chrome pls 11:11 brb 11:13 k 11:14 aw yiss I missed always having to reload bc of the AFK button disappearing 11:15 lol 11:16 Wait who's Percy??? 11:16 moom 11:16 Call me AMO or Anella m8 11:16 11:16 hi 11:17 Hi 11:17 Hello 11:17 Hello. 11:17 hi 11:17 hi 11:17 No one answered my question… 11:17 Satan 11:17 or Teemo 11:17 Whoever 11:18 What? 11:18 U r Teemo 11:18 Hmm? 11:18 u are teemo 11:18 incarnate 11:18 ok then 11:18 Mom 11:18 waat 11:19 brb 11:19 nohomo 11:19 okayhomo 11:19 But I prefer using Sona… 11:20 scrub 11:20 k 11:20 I just started playing okay 11:20 maybehomo 11:20 k 11:20 I'm lv. 29 11:20 Almost thereeeeeeeeeee 11:22 I'm only level 10… 11:23 k 11:24 dank meme 11:25 MOM 11:25 Elinoot 11:25 what 11:25 talking to elinoot 11:26 ELINOOT 11:26 Hi 11:26 Hi 2015 10 19